novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Laine the Hedgehog
Frost the Hedgehog (フロースト ・ザ ・ヘジハッグ Furoosuto za Hejihaggu) is a 15 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian hedgehog from the Snowcap Mountain Zone. She is the youngest daughter of Blizzard and Elsa and the younger sister of Snow, Polaris, North, Eirwen and Glacia. Like her family, she is an active snowboarder and followed in her parents footsteps as a pro snowboarder. She is the speed and leader of Team Arctic with her best friends Alana and Misty, who make up the fly and power members. Physical description Frost is a pale blue hedgehog with white tips on her quills laying flat on her back, blue eyes, white bangs and light tan skin. She wears a light purple jacket, which trails out behind her, with white fur trimming and a matching hat. She also wears light purple boots with a white trim, black soles and white gloves. Personality Frost is the silent type and keeps to herself but will get involved when necessary. Due to her keeping to herself, many believe that she is cold hearted when really she is a nice girl with the love of adventure. Abilities Born into Snowcap Village, Frost was born with the power over ice. Powers *'Ice manipulation:' Frost is able to control ice and freeze objects. She can shape ice into constructs and generate fortifications and blizzards **'Ice projection:' Frost can project ice in the forms of various attacks such as beams, blasts, balls, waves, scatter shots and bullets. ***'Ice breath:' She can even breath ice and cold air from her mouth freezing anyone that is in front of her. **'Freezing:' She can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce her temperature and thereby freeze them. Once something or someone is frozen, they become extremely fragile and can shatter with a single blow. **'Ice touch:' Frost can freeze objects by touch. **'Ice Healing:' Frost is able to heal by using ice. **'Ice Infusion:' Frost is able to infuse any object with ice. **'Ice aura:' Frost is able to create an icy aura that will turn anything she touch with a layer of ice. **'Ice mimicry:' Frost can transform part of her body into ice. **'Snow manipulation:' Frost can also manipulate snow. **'Cyrokinetic combat:' Frost is proficient in fusing ice with physical combat. **'Cyrokinetic constructs:' Frost can form various constructs out of ice including weapons, tools and even shields. Frost is also capable of creating ice walls to deflect oncoming attacks. **'Ice surfing:' Frost can surf along solid ice to enhance her movement. **'Weather manipulation:' Frost can cause and control ice-related weather phenomena such as blizzards, hail and snow storms. ***'Blizzard creation:' Frost is able to create blizzards. **'Cold energy manipulation:' Frost is able to manipulate extremely cold energy in the forms of blasts, beams, and barriers. **'Cold empowerment:' She is able to get an increase in power when in cold temperatures. **'Flight:' Frost is able to achieve flight by using her ice powers. *'Cold immunity:' Frost is able to resist extreme cold temperatures. *'Homing attack:' As a hedgehog, Frost is cable to doing the famous spinning ball, but when she does it, she is surrounded by an icy aura. *'Enhanced speed and agility' Skills *'Snowboarding:' Frost is an expert snowboarder having grown up in family full of pro snowboarders. *'Ice skating:' Frost is an expert ice skater a skill that she happened to have inherited from her mother. *'Hand-to-hand combat' *'Arctic adaption:' Frost is able to adapt to cold areas, she is also able to walk on ice without slipping. Weaknesses *'Fire, heat, extreme heat:' Fire can easily melt Frost's ice. Frost cannot stay in extreme heat for long as it will make her pass out. However thanks to her necklace, she is able to stay in hot weather for a longer period of time. *'Water:' Frost cannot swim, though she usually freezes her pathway so she can walk on it. Equipment *'Ice weapons:' Frost creates many weapons out of ice. *'Snowboard:' Frost's snowboard used to belong to her mother, Elsa. *'Ice crystal necklace:' Frost wears a light blue and dark blue ice crystal necklace, which belonged to her mother, which keeps the temperature around her at a constant chill so she won't pass out. Trivia *Frost's quills are based off Darkspine Sonic. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters